


Thin is Not In

by secondalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Kinkmeme, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some women make nasty comments about Darcy’s looks, Clint makes it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thin is Not In

**Author's Note:**

> for the Avengers kinkmeme. Again, not sure how the hell I started writing Avengers fic. I blame full blown immersion in other Avengers fic for the past two weeks. May be triggery for some, deals with body issues

Darcy Lewis was having a good boob day, she thought as she checked herself out in the bathroom mirror.

She thought this was a good thing because overall, her life was one big suckfest right now. Phil was drowning her in paperwork, mostly because the Avengers had been mega-busy with the world saving lately. She’d had to cancel lunch with Pepper yesterday just to catch up, and she’d really needed the girl talk and alcohol; because her seriously hot boyfriend of over a year had been on a mission for two months now. Darcy had wanted to tell Pepper about he’d been all squirrelly for a while before that and did that mean he was going to break up with her? God she hated her life right now.

She heard voices approaching the bathroom; she recognized them as the office gossips. Darcy slipped into a stall, gossip sometimes helped her help Phil keep a handle on all the Avengers, and so she wasn’t going to miss this for the world.

“Did you see what she was wearing today?” said Bonnie, head gossip.

“I know!” exclaimed Didi. “Someone should have told her that busty went out last season?”

“Seriously,” commented Kimmi. “I thought about leaving the number for my plastic guy on her desk. No one does curvy anymore.”

They were talking about her. Darcy was too shocked to move.

“I can’t believe that she got the job as Coulson’s assistant. She barely graduated college from what I hear.”

“It’s the way she dresses, showing off her boobs like that.”

“Or it could be that she’s sleeping with Hawkeye.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, how she landed I guy like that I’ll never know. You know he and Black Widow used to be together?”

“Talk about your major differences.”

“And that name! Darcy. Isn’t that a Colin Firth character?”

Tears sprang to Darcy’s eyes, but she bit her lip to keep them from falling. This was like high school all over again. She missed the rest of the conversation, stirring only when she heard them leave. She waited a minute and snuck out, making it too her desk without letting her emotions get the best of her. She dashed off an e-mail to Phil about not feeling well, grabbed her purse and stalked off to the elevators. Thankfully it was the lunch hour so the gossips weren’t there to see her leaving. The doors opened and she jabbed the button for her floor several times before looking at the ceiling.

“Jarvis take this thing straight up to my floor and if stop for anyone, I’ll make sure you sound like a girl for a week.”

“Yes, Miss Lewis,” came the calm reply as the doors slid shut.

She choked out a sob. She wouldn’t cry now, she could wait until she got to her room. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open. 

“I’ve taken the liberty of unlocking your door for you, Miss Lewis.”

She mumbled out thanks as she lurched for her room. She barely got in the door as the tears came, hot and heavy. She lurched to the bed, grabbed a pillow that still vaguely smelled of Clint and cried.

                                *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Clint strolled off the elevator whistling. He and Tasha had just returned from their mission with no injuries, thank god. He’d made a stop to pick something up before swinging by to take his best girl to lunch. Of course he noticed all the other assistants in the office checking him out, but he was a one woman kind of guy and Darcy Lewis was all the woman he could handle. As he approached her desk, Clint frowned not seeing Darcy sitting behind it. Coulson stuck his head out and seemed glad to see him.

“Agent Barton, Miss Lewis seems to have come down with something. Would you mind checking on her and letting her know she has the rest of the day off to recover?”

“Yes, sir,” Clint said, turning around and going back to the elevator. 

“I’ll take you straight up Agent Barton,” Jarvis intoned as the doors shut behind him. 

“Is Darcy okay?” he asked.

“Miss Lewis seemed upset, but said nothing to me. I’ll unlock the door for you, Agent.”

“Thanks,” Clint said. He stood there wondering what had got Darcy upset enough to leave her work early. They’d spoken a few times while he was gone, and now that he thought about it, she’d sounded weird then too. He fingered the box in his pocket; she’d be fine once he’d given it to her.

He left the elevator, heading for her door slowly. He pushed it open gently. “Darce? I’m back, babe.” Clint heard a muffled sound and went for the bedroom. He knocked gently on the door and slid in. Darcy was face down on the bed, any sounds she was making dimmed by a pillow. He gently laid a hand on her back and she turned. He could see her face was red, the tears drying on her face. He sat down on the bed and moved his hand to her face. “Who made you cry? Tell me who made my best girl cry and I’ll hunt them down.”

Darcy sniffled and gave him half a smile. “Phil would never let you hurt half the secretarial pool.”

“They did this to you? They seem harmless to me.”

“Ha! That’s because you’re all hot and gorgeous and they want you. And they should have you,” Darcy stuttered, the tears forming in her eyes again.

“But I don’t want them,” he said, moving to lie beside her. “Why would I want them?”

“Because they’re skinny and have smaller boobs and actually have proper degrees and have normal names.”

“I happen to like Darcy,” he said. He moved her so she was under him and he was straddling her thighs. “Don’t you know, babe, real women have curves.” He moved his hands along her hips and up to her chest where he cupped her breasts, one in each hand. “Just the right size, a handful.” He brushed his thumbs along her nipples making her gasp. “And remember, you’re the one who tazed Thor, so you belong behind that desk, managing everything effortlessly.”

“But…,” she started.

“No, buts, beautiful Darcy. Just let me do this for you,” he bent to kiss her, his hands moving to unbutton her blouse. He proceeded to worship her body, gently caressing every inch of skin he uncovered. She trembled and sighed beneath him, her eyes closing as she relaxed. When she was calmer, Clint took the box out of his pocket, opening it. “There’s something I want to give you.”

She opened her eyes and opened her mouth, though no sound came out. Clint grinned as he took the diamond from the box and pushed it onto her finger.

“Yes,” she breathed.

He laughed. “I don’t even get to ask the question?”

“Want me to take it back? Cause I will.”

“God, I love you, Darcy,” he said, kissing her again.

“I thought you were going to break up with me!” she said, wriggling out from under him.

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“You were being all…all…weird and shit before you left. You were hanging out with Tasha and making secret phone calls and having secret meetings and stuff.”

“Darcy,” he sighed. “I was making arrangements for the ring. Tasha, well, I kinda got her take on things. And the secrets meetings were video conferences with your dad.”

“You talked with my dad!”

“To get his blessing.”

She grabbed the pillow and hit him. He tackled her and kissed her senseless. 

“You’re a bit of an idiot. I would have said yes, always. I’m the love of your life, Barton.”

“Sure are, now do I still have to go and hurt the bitches that got you all riled up?”

“No, I think this is the best revenge,” she said, staring at the ring on her finger. “I just need to go shopping for the best boob baring shirt to set this off.”

Clint laughed as he tugged Darcy closer.


End file.
